interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Armed Forces
=Introduction= The Republic Armed Forces, originating out of the Human Civil War, is the backbone of defense of the Terran Federal Republic. They defend the Republic's presence, wherever that may be, guard Earth and her colonies and outposts, and even Galactic Union mandates throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. It has been said that "wherever Man goes, the RAF goes further." While this is obviously an exaggeration, it gives perspective on the Armed Force's place, more specifically the Navy's place, in Terran culture. While enlistment is unusually low, time and time again the citizens of the Republic rise to the occasion when their country calls, ready to defend human and galactic interests wherever they may be. =Military Ranks= The military hierarchy is one of the most important facets of the proven success of the Armed Forces. Cohesion and discipline play key roles in how well defended Terran Space really is. A strict chain of command from the lowliest soldier to the highest ranking officer exists as a system to relay orders and information to appropriate commanders. This system promotes efficiency as well as promotion - serving the Republic dutifully often results in a steady rise in the ranks, and even quicker through exemplary service and efficacy in one's duties. Listed blow are the ranks of the Federal Navy and the Federal Army in ascending importance. The first rank is a naval rank, whereas the second rank is the corresponding army rank. It only one rank is listed, it corresponds to both service branches. Enlisted Being an enlisted serviceman in the Federal Navy often means that you are the one getting down and dirty with work upon their deployed starship. Ranging from recycling duty and preparing food to reloading weapons and maintaining engines, Navy serviceman are the workhorses of the Armed Forces, and are usually more desired as enlistees with a modern primary focus on starships over ground troops. Alternatively, Federal Army Privates serve in the thick of battle, maintaining critical battlefield equipment, upholding martial law, and taking objectives. *Serviceman 3rd Class/Private 2nd Class *Serviceman 2nd Class/Private 1st Class *Serviceman 1st Class/Corporal Non-commissioned Officers A non-commissioned officer, or NCO, is a military officer who is given authority through a commissioned officer, but he or she is not technically considered to be in command. Non-commissioned officers rise up through the enlisted ranks, generally with several years of experience to their names before they reach positions of nominal power. Service Chiefs are delegated command of engineering and repair, whereas Gunnery Chiefs and Operations Chiefs command the armory and weapons respectively. *Service Chief /Gunnery Chief/Operations Chief Officers A commissioned officer is a military officer who holds a commission, a formal government document which vests power in the individual to whom it is issued. Typically, commissions are issued by the President of the Republic or respective delegated executive departments underneath the head of state. Someone who holds a commission is allowed to serve in a command position, in contrast with enlisted members of the military. However, this is where command truly matters. The naval ranks of Admiral and Fleet Admiral override Generals and below, as in the 100th Century, fleets are far more important in defending the Republic than the average ground troops. *2nd Lieutenant *1st Lieutenant *Staff Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Staff Commander *Captain/Major *Rear Admiral/General *Admiral *Fleet Admiral Starship Command On a deployed Republic starship, the command breaks down even further into subunits of other ranks completely subordinate to the Commanding Officer, or CO. When the CO is not on deck, the Executive Officer, or XO, has command and is almost always the Navigation Officer. In the event of the death of the CO, the XO takes command. If the XO dies, the successor is chosen in descending rank from the Commanding Officer. In the event of the death of the entire bridge, NCOs are given command in order of important. If the NCOs are killed, an election of a Commanding Officer amongst the Serviceman takes place, candidates starting with Serviceman 1st Class. This, however, is an extreme circumstance, and it is believed that the entire starship would be destroyed before an election of this magnitude occurred. *Communications Officer *Tactical Officer *Helmsman *Engineering Officer *Navigation Officer *Commanding Officer =Military Jargon= Over time, the Republic Armed Forces, mostly the Navy, had developed their own sort of language to quickly communicate with one another on board. Created was a list of abbreviations and call signs used in the delegation of orders as to defer confusion and hasten the execution of the aforementioned order. *'Ashore': When a ship's crew leaves the vessel, they are 'ashore.' Though normally used regarding planets, it can refer to boarding a space station. *'Aweigh': When a ship releases the equipment tethering it to a space station or surface dock, it is 'aweigh.' *'Aye, Aye': The proper way to acknowledge an order. If told to attack the correct response is "Aye, aye, sir." If asked "Are you proud to be a marine?" the correct response is "Yes, sir." *'ASAP': Pronounced "a-sap," an acronym of "as soon as possible." *'Belay': Stop, cease. *'Bridge' - The navigation center or a spacecraft, where the steering is done. *'Captain's Mast': Non-judicial disciplinary proceedings by unit commanders. *'CIC': Combat Information Center, the command center of a spacecraft. The CIC is filled with sensor displays to make sense out of the chaos of combat. *'DC': Damage Control. The containment and repair of damage to a spacecraft. *'ECM': Electronic Counter-Measures used to avoid enemy sensors, from passive emissions masking to active jamming. *'EVA': Extra-Vehicular Activity. Time spent in a pressure suit, outside of a vehicle, spacecraft, or station. *'Flank': The flank is the "side" of a military formation. Since the soldiers are facing elsewhere, an enemy that can attack on the flank can often "turn it" or "roll it up." *'FNG': "Freaking" New Guy(s). A derisive term for inexperienced personal. *'Groundside': The surface of a planet. *'Helmsman': The crewmember who pilots the spacecraft. *'Ladar': Light-amplified detection and ranging. An active sensor that bounces lasers off an object to determine its bearing and distance. Ladar has sufficient resolution that the data can be reconstructed into an image. *'Shore Party': Spacecraft crew sent ashore on official business. *'Silent Running': An old submariner's term used aboard Ahriman Class Frigates to denote when stealth systems are active. *'Sitrep': Abbreviation of "situation report," an evaluation of the current military situation. *'Spacer': Someone who has spent most of their life in space. =Military Classification= A military classification, is layman's terms, is the official name of a Federal starship or ground unit. While names for ground forces are variable, names for starships have been standardized by the Department of the Navy. Each naval class corresponds to a particular deity from Human antiquity. For example, the Ahriman Class Frigate is named after the Zoroastrian god of darkness, akin to that frigate's stealth systems which can trap emissions and avoid detection if moving at sub-luminal speeds. Naval Classifications Beyond the classification of starship classes is the classification of starship names. Following the same legalities, military starships much be named in accordance to a certain thing as listed below - all of which, except Fighters and Corvettes, adhere to important people, places, or things in human history. *'Fighters': Letter than number (Ex: A-1) *'Corvettes': Construction series (Ex: Archer-Y) *'Frigates': Battles (Ex: Lepanto) *'Carriers': Artists and intellectuals (Ex: Einstein) *'Cruisers': Cities (Ex: Paris) *'Dreadnoughts': Mountains (Ex: Everest) *'Space Stations': Astronauts (Ex: Armstrong) Active Naval Classifications *Poseidon Class Corvette *Ahriman Class Frigate *Odin Class Dreadnought *Shiva Class Cruiser Army Classifications Active Army Equipment *FLT-12 Semi-Guided Launcher *M-35 Sniper Rifle *M30A2 Carbine *PD-4 Personal Defense Weapon *RM-9 Pistol *S-7A Integrated Rifle Package *SA-2 Submachine Gun *SG-11 Light Machine Gun *TL-66 Riot Shotgun Active Army Classifications *Tactical Marine *M44 Hammerhead MBT *M35 Mako APC *Combat Assault Drone =Deployments= Listed below are the latest deployments of RAF troops and ships all over human space. They are listed by what the unit is, how many there are, and if it is ground forces, whether or not they are in orbit or on firebases groundside. The numbers in the "Total Fleet/Army Power" section, for left to right, are Attack, Defense, and Shield. Earth 1st Fleet - Planetary Defense *1 Odin Class Dreadnought *3 Ahriman Class Frigates *3 Poseidon Class Corvettes *'Total Fleet Power': 111,000/110,000/36,500 *'Total Army Power': 0/0/0 2nd Army - Planetary Defense *1,000 Groundside Tactical Marines *'Total Army Power': 50,000/50,000/10,000 Mars 2nd Fleet - Blockade Flotilla *1 Odin Class Dreadnought *3 Ahriman Class Frigates *'Total Fleet Power': 108,000/105,000/35,000 1st Army - Police Action *1,000 Groundside Tactical Marines *'Total Army Power': 50,000/50,000/10,000 Orion's Jewel 3rd Fleet - Planetary Defense *3 Ahriman Class Frigates *'Total Fleet Power': 18,000/15,000/15,000 *'Total Army Power': 0/0/0 3rd Army - Planetary Defense *1,000 Groundside Tactical Marines *'Total Army Power': 50,000/50,000/10,000 Samarkand 4th Fleet - Samarkand Dispatch Fleet *1 Odin Class Dreadnoughts *3 Ahriman Class Frigates *30 Poseidon Class Corvettes *'Total Fleet Power': 138,000/165,000/50,000 2nd Army - Samarkand Dispatch Army *1,000 Groundside Tactical Marines *'Total Army Power': 50,000/50,000/10,000 The Freedom 5th Fleet - Hostile Reaction Fleet *1 Ahriman Class Frigate *3 Poseidon Class Corvettes *'Total Fleet Power': 9,000/11,000/6,500 *'Total Army Power': 0/0/0 Category:Military Overview Category:Humans